The Falling Sun
by LonelyFrostbite
Summary: The moon was not really a solid surface, it was a human figure that had a light that glowed beautifully around him; a glow that made it look like it was solid. It was the same for the sun, except she has stars swirling around her dramatically, causing her long hair to flow. Rapunzel.


**"The fault of a superior person are like the sun and the moon. They have their faults and anyone sees them; they change and everyone looks up to them." -Confucius**

* * *

She was the extraordinarily, beautiful radiant sun, he noticed.

He was there before she was, he was the lonely, dark, cold moon. And as her new born eyes opened, she became a woman. The light that shined around her got stronger into a shade of red orange. She was the sun that reflected a hint of light to the moon. The first light Jackson has witnessed from up close. Most of the stars were light-years away.

The moon was not really a solid surface, it was a human figure that had a light that glowed beautiful around him; a glow that made it look like it was solid.

It was the same for the sun, except she had stars swirling around her dramatically, causing her long hair to flow. Rapunzel. A beautiful name for a beautiful goddess. The stars- children of the universe- rushed back to their place making bright lights as if they were fireworks.

The moon stared at the sun with such tenderness; he felt his insides flutter as Rapunzel brought her hand up and waved. In return, he gave her a cheeky shy smile. She laughed, her laugh sounded like a beautiful music note. "Jackson."

"The word goes fast around here, doesn't it?" Jack showed off his smirk.

Rapunzel rose her hands gently, gesturing her surroundings, "This is the universe."

In fact, the word did spread fast, isn't that why Earth had moved closer? Jack cleared his throat awkwardly, "Looks like you have an admirer."

Rapunzel's eyes darted toward Earth, poor Earth... he was a man, trapped, surrounded by solid ground. Oh how horrifying! Rapunzel thought. But he was a dangerous man with magma in his veins. Forced to be at the core of the planet. Rapunzel sighed, "Or maybe he's waiting for life."

With a wave of her hand, she shined brighter, Jack gasped. Earth was growing a sort of plants. Weird plants, thought Jack. A pair of legs and arms, different shades of skin. They were not similar as Jack and Rapunzel, the humans had no shining glow surrounding them.

Jack frowned slightly, turning his head to look back at Rapunzel, but she only looked down at Earth with a smile. Had he too been waiting for life? He felt a slightest hint of warmth spread through his face, going down his spine to his toes. And he knew right there that it was her presence that made feel alive..

* * *

Once a year, the sun and the moon would communicate; mostly once a year because it was the rule of the universe. And when they did talk, it was hard for the humans on Earth to find the sun and moon. Like, when you're outside but you can't find the moon, and you realize that you've been trying to look for it more than an hour. Because, in a way, time stops, and the only thing that matters is the tension between Jack and Rapunzel.

"You look beautiful, as always." Jack commented.

Rapunzel giggled and the stars ran away laughing as well. How long has it been since she had given life to Earth? About 1900 years or so?

"You're not bad yourself, Jack." She responded, unable to contain her smile.

No matter how many times she reunites with Jack, he's always something new to her. A charismatic, magnetic, electric man. The man that always brought a sweet sensation in to the pit of her stomach and electricity through her veins. The one that made her blush furiously after a compliment, the one that she has been dying to hold.

Her smile was contagious, because in a second Jackson was also smiling. Then she spaced out and cleared herthroat, "I want to try something."

She took a few steps closer, however the humans did not like the rise of the temperature. Jack also didn't like how easily he became out of breath and how his insides jumped. After two steps, she stopped; it was hurting the humans. She sighed sadly, "Maybe, next time I could give it a shot."

...

He would sometimes watch from afar how fast she got along with the stars, and how she secretly would dim slowly as one died. She treated them like they were her children not the universe's. She would keep them organized, telling them where they should stand. The cause of our constellations were because of stars dancing slowly. Sometimes, the stars would dance as one.

The sights were truly beautiful, however they were not as breathtaking as his yet to be lover: Rapunzel.

Years had passed and Jack began to notice, "Rapunzel?"

She was now glowing a shade of red, meaning she had to move closer in order to provide the life Earth needed. She showed him her genuine smile, "It's nothing, Jack."

She was close, no really she was right next to Venus, and Jack nervous. He flexed his fingers and curled them into a fist. How could he tell his sun that he loved her when she was slowly dying? "Rapunzel.. I want to let you know that throughout the years you have made so many of them feel alive. For so long to the point where you forget that you yourself is alive as well. I look at you and I see them trying to study something beautiful when they're looking for the wrong thing."

He would've said that but if he did, he would've realized that it was the wrong time to because she was once again fascinated by the life she never got to experience.

* * *

Today, without a doubt she was to disappear, as well as the humans. Her time was up and his destiny was to keep on living. There was nothing to worry about anymore, she could get closer to Jack if she wanted to, it would hurt the people but they were going to die anyway..

He hesitantly walked up to her, each step making him nervous and breathless, he was going to finally- he- he was going to hold her.. if had to admit something, it would be of how much the nervousness was killing him. Okay, he thought, deep breaths. He was now in front of her and he stopped breathing as he reached out to touch her shoulder. And as he did, he cried silently, why couldn't he have done this sooner? Why couldn't he have felt this way thousands of years ago? His sobbing grew louder as he gently enveloped her in a hug, but it stopped as she felt his torso with her gentle hands slowly wrapping her arms around him lovingly.

He couldn't think straight, so it took him a while to realize that Rapunzel had grown weaker by the minute. "Rapunzel, I'm so sorry!"

But she only laughed and caressed his face gently; his trembling hands gripped her shoulders and he crashed his lips towards hers, kissing her with the feeling of desperation. He didn't want her to leave, no! Why hadn't he told her sooner, that what they were feeling was in fact, real.

He felt his heart break as she stopped the kiss, had she not enjoyed it? He dared not open his eyes, he feared what he might see. But then ever so gently, she placed her lips on his own, kissing him with more care than he had. And this kiss showed no worries, just the feeling of being.. alive. The pattern their lips moved were in a rhythm, so soft and sweet. So caring and delicate. The kiss between the sun and the moon. She ended the kiss but then she let her lips linger just a little longer.

It was new, but it was something she has often observed on Earth. The gesture meant for two lovers, together making one big heart.

"I am in love with you," he whispered, letting his head bump in a sweet gesture to hers, letting it linger.

She has only smiled, and then just like that, the light was gone.


End file.
